Burn With Me
by Lhmac
Summary: Inspired by 42. If you haven't seen it, tis probably not a good idea to read this. No spoilers per se... Just... Well, anyway, because Rose couldn't be in my FAVOURITE episode of Doctor Who, I decided to write something for her in her alternate universe.


_Hi! Look, I'm sorry to anyone reading my other stories. With my muse for them away on a holiday as it seems, I turned to the help of a beta. Unfortunately, beta's take time, so while they were pondering the finer points of the stories I can't seem to get back into, I was watching new episodes of Doctor Who. This one wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is, a oneshot full of fun Rose-angst :)_

**Rose woke up with a start, screaming out the Doctor's name. Her head felt like it was going to explode and there was a burning sensation running through her body. She felt in her bones that her Doctor was in trouble, and she wanted to get to him. She stumbled out of her bed, getting tangled in her sheets as she moved out into the hallway, crashing into the walls as she went and ignoring the fact that she was making so much noise at such an ungodly hour.**

"**Rose! What are you doing?" Jackie hissed in the darkness. "Are you drunk?" Even as she said the words, Jackie knew that she was way off the mark. There was something wrong with her daughter that was more than this world, and there was only one thing that could make Rose act the way she was now. She took hold of her daughter's shoulder before she could go tumbling headfirst down the stairs. Rose turned her head to glance at her mother before pulling out of her light grasp and shakily moving down the first step. Jackie grabbed her and held her tightly before she could go any further.**

"**Where are you going?" She asked, wishing that she could see her daughter's eyes in the darkness. She could have at least turned the landing light on, she thought as Rose stared back at her.**

"**I have to save The Doctor. He's in trouble. He's scared. He needs me." She slurred out as she pulled out of Jackie's grip for long enough to bound down the next couple of stairs. Jackie caught hold of Rose's pyjamas and moved in front of her to block her way. The staircase was too wide for Jackie to block her descent, but Rose just stared blankly ahead at her.**

"**He's in trouble, Mum. I have to save him. Freeze him to below 200 degrees to get it out of him."**

"**Rose, honey." Jackie said soothingly. "The Doctor's gone. You're in a different universe to him, remember?" Rose blinked and seemed to come to her senses for a second.**

"**You're right..." She admitted slowly. "...It was just that I was so sure I could hear him calling out to me, screaming in agony. He was scared."**

"**Y'see? Now that just proves that it wasn't The Doctor. He's never scared, that man."**

"**Well I don't know what it-" She grabbed her head and screamed. "No! You can't have his mind!" She cried out to an invisible foe, falling to her knees on the stairway. "He's not going to kill them for you!"**

"**Shh. Rose." Jackie placed a hand on Rose's cheek which she immediately withdrew. "You're burning up, sweetie." She cooed sympathetically. "No wonder you're seeing things."**

"**Burn with me, Martha." Rose growled. Jackie jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice. There was something most definitely wrong. When Rose slumped sideways and started to slide down the stairs, Jackie had to rush to stop her before she reached the bottom.**

* * *

"**Oh, I was saying that out loud? Look, I know it was a crazy-sounding outburst, but I'm fine now. I can go home." Rose tried to sound cheerful, but she was scared stiff in the face of her new enemy.**

"**No, you have to explain to me who this 'Doctor' is in your mind." The female voice was calm and cold and Rose wondered how she had even gotten here in the first place. Maybe it was another horrible nightmare.**

"**The Doctor? That was just a hallucinogenic rant. I was feverish and delusional. You can't take anything I said seriously."**

"**But the psychiatrist that referred you told me that he was a recurring theme in your delusions."**

"**Oh god."**

**He told me that you lost someone close to you and you feel like The Doctor is with you all the time."**

"**No, no, no, no, no, no. There is no Doctor, so let's leave well enough alone. Look at me. Do I look mentally unstable in any way?"**

"**While you may be perfectly sane now, Rose, I'll have to keep you here until I find out what causes these episodes... because you and I both know that it is only a matter of time before this happens again, as it has happened before."**

_Nothing's written in stone, you know. I am very easy to persuade.  
Reviews are more than welcome. Feel free to correct my spelling and grammar errors as this was a (very) rough draft in my withdrawal from uploading any new chapters.  
__With that in mind to end this, I say see ya later.  
__Mikkifavo_


End file.
